


I don't wanna be a hero

by Zelda_writes



Series: Haikyuu!! and the Legend of Zelda crossover [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Haikyuu!! and Legend of Zelda's series crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/pseuds/Zelda_writes
Summary: Haikyuu!! and The legend of Zelda's series crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold water soothed his throat.

“I’m such an ugly crier, am I not?” Tooru whispered.

He brushed his fingers over Tadashi’s hair and squinted his eyes in the purple hues flooding the room. A childlike smile greeted him. The strokes forming the lawn and the trees complimented his friend’s leafy hair, cowlick, greenish tones and all. Green has always suited Tadashi.

“A true son of the forest,” Tooru said bitterly. As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth an acidic guilt rose to claw at his stomach.

“Petty, you always have been petty,” he heard the walls saying to him. Yeah, a petty whiny child who nonetheless found a resemblance of a home. Nope, a true home. It goes without saying that he had to be so idiotic to leave it.

“I need my hours of sleep back, thank you very much!” he growled at the dying embers in the tiny fireplace. He then rekindled the fire and, for a bit, he stayed crouched down by it to warm his hands. Getting something to drink, talking to his most treasured belongings (Tadashi’s portrait first of all), blaming the cold and the humidity seeping through the shutters for his insomnia and finally tucking himself in has become his own calming routine. It worked well only during the week, self-inflicted fatigue being his sleeping drug. A dreamless unconsciousness usually lulled him to sleep, to the point that nor the postal owl’s shrieks neither Ukai’s yelled “get up already!” could rouse him from his comatose state. Ukai and his brutal visits at the crack of the dawn. He wondered if his uncle was trying, in a peculiar way, to force him to go sleep at a decent hour at least when he knew well beforehand that his dear uncle would come the day after.

“It hurts!” Tooru winced. He was so small. He tried to ease the pain throbbing in his limbs curling up but before he could become a tight ball of a child another kick came, right into his stomach.

“Look at him, all curled up and with snot covering his face,” Daishou said.

“Please, stop,” Tooru pleaded, his voice dying in his throat.

“You are such an ugly crier,” mocked Daishou, “Mr. No Fairy”.(1) He yanked Tooru’s hair and pulled his face back, looming above him. The umpteenth kick hit Tooru, this time on the chin, and a handful of dirt was plastered all over his hair.

“Dirt to the dirt. What’s that look? Envious of our bright blonde hair?” Sakishima said, laughing at him. He even started brushing his fingers through the dull blonde locks which framed his forehead.

Paralyzed, shaking, Tooru felt so pathetic. It would do no harm just to muster his last strength and yell.

“Help me, please! Help me!” he shrieked with all his might. The air rushed out of his lungs and left a searing pain in its wake. His voice startled the flock of the boys, who fell silent for a moment.

“Bastard, how dare you!” Hiroo grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted him, just to have a more suitable punchball.

“Stop it!” a firm voice raised.

“What the? Tadashi? Why are you here?” asked Daishou, anger oozing in waves from him. Leave it to Tadashi and their village would become a stray dog’s shelter.

Relief started to wash over Tooru.

“Help me! Please, help me!” another voice resounded, tired.

Daishou, the kids, Tadashi were all gone, the village was swallowed in black, and Tooru couldn’t grasp from where that voice came.

“I need your help, our time is ticking away! I can’t do this alone. Help me, please,” urged the new voice.

“Who are you?” Tooru asked, stunned. But his question wasn’t met with any response. He waited for some time, seconds or minutes, who could guess a single thing in that deep shadows.

“Oh gods, not this nonsense again! We can’t waste any time. Don’t make me beg!”

“Ehi, calm down! I have no clue about what’s happening and you are being very rude, you know?” replied Tooru.

“Why can’t you answer with a coherent response? Stop whining, I’m saying I need your help!” the voice spoke again.

“Who’s… I’m not whining! Get your ears checked! I have been asking you for a while who the heck are you?” Silence, once again. “Well, not a smart one, considering that you are asking me for help, out of all people.”

“Am I being rude now? Calling a complete stranger who could be anyone ‘not a smart one’ isn’t the last trend in the Manners’ manual. Plus, I have been calling you for ages, telling you exactly who I am,” and soon after came a calmer and more condescending tone. “Just… just consider that this kind of communication maybe is not the easiest one and that something might get lost, would you?”

“I… I’m sorry,” Tooru rushed to say. Sue him, the gentler turn in the conversation surprised him.

“I could gladly provide my full lineage, but, as you may have guessed, we are short of time, oh almighty ‘Hero of Time’. I’ll go straight to the point: I am princess Iwaizumi, the daughter of our king. I am asking on his behalf and for the sake of our realm, would you kindly get your noble body out of the blankets and come get me OUT of this castle already? ”

“Princess? What are you talking about? How this is even possible?” Tooru raised his voice and sat bolt upright in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. In "Ocarina of Time" we see that "the Great Deku Tree grants each Kokiri a Fairy, which watches over the Kokiri" (https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Kokiri). Tooru/Link has no fairy at his side because, as we will know later in the story, he is not a Kokiri but a Hylian. Both Kokiris and Hylians have pointed ears and humanlike appearance, hence the misunderstanding. Tooru/Link was left under the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri forest by his mother, who was on the verge of dying: she thought that her baby would be safe in a secluded forest under the protection of the Great Deku Tree.


	2. Chapter 2

The odour of dirt filled his nostrils, making him panic for a fleeting moment before the smell of damp leaves came to soothe him, spreading out in the room. His nightstand and desk squinted at him and asked him what he had to shout at that ungodly hour in the night. Downpours hadn’t unsettled him anymore for a long time now, so why had he just had a nightmare? Which was the trigger this time? In addition to this, it had to be considered that he had never met a person to whom the voice of his dream could belong. “A princess, uhm? So bossy!” an amused smile played on his lips.

A soft chuckle tickled his ears, then an embarrassed little cough, “Well, I am a princess in distress, after all.” She sighed, “Anyway, we can’t get sidetracked. I am not messing with your brain, I promise. Surely, it has not slipped your attention that the animals in the forest have been unusually aggressive lately. We are sure that this is a sign that the evil shadows are trickling out of the Seal of Time, in order to break it and bring the Dark Lord back to life. Are you… listening?” the anxious tone of the last words didn’t go unnoticed by Tooru.

“Sure, princess, I am listening. I need a moment to collect my thoughts, if you may excuse me for a bit,” he said, getting out of bed.

“Oh! Of course. Don’t make me wait too much, thou. I hate to repeat myself, but we are really in a hurry.”

Tooru nodded, not thinking she couldn’t see him, “Fear not, I will be back in a minute.” Gods, what had gotten into him? Hardly had he had such high quality hallucinations! He needed to get out of this… thing, whatever it was. Or the thing needed to get out of his brain, to be more precise.

He drank another glass of water, stepped outside on the balcony and let the rain partially soak him. He was definitely awake right now, and this had to mean that he had been awake some moment ago, when he listened to the princess and replied to her. And, however, all that she said seemed so rational that she must have been real. Never once had a hallucination replied in such a coherent way and reasoned with him. When shivers started to run down his spine, he decided it was time to go back inside and put some more logs in the fireplace.

While he busied himself with menial tasks in order not to get a fever, he remembered the evenings spent with Ukai, who talked about the strangest things which could happen in a human’s life. His uncle was fascinated by the powers of bright, sharp minds, of minds which could even create a link with other powerful ones. Telepathy, it was called telepathy. Whether Ukai wasn’t wrong or Tooru had totally gone mad. Or a telepathic lunatic was trying to mess with his exhausted brain, seeing that she called him ‘Hero of Time’. He opted for the first, less shocking, hypothesis, and started to consider what he could actually do for the princess. So, she needed help and he would provide help. Point was, how could he ever be useful to her? Simply doing what he was asked? Breaking into the castle and getting her out of it? And why did she need to get out of there? “What for? What would you do after getting out of there? What’s the fuss about wolves being more aggressive than usual? They are only hungrier because…” Because what?

“Tooru,” the voice was so low he barely noticed it, “I am so sorry. I didn’t want to get anyone involved in this, but I am alone. My father has been away for a while now because we need to investigate further. Even you can’t find an explanation about what is actually happening in the forest, which is, by the way, not the only place affected by the evil shadows’ stronger power, I am afraid. I need your help just because the guards of my castle…” She trailed off, “They are keeping me captive.”

Tooru gasped, “Are you serious? They can’t do this!”

“At the beginning they didn’t let me go out of the gardens, and I thought it was because things are getting dangerous. In any case, the Palace has never liked my tendency to take ‘strolls’, as they call my exploratory trips. I guessed it was only an excuse to keep me from those futile pastimes. But today they confined me to my rooms, under the pretence of having found an intruder in the castle.”

“Are you sure they are wrong? What if someone wants to harm you, knowing your father is not there?”

“Well… the guards don’t know that some of my spiritual powers have finally been awakened and that I can sense every foreign presence in the castle and know if they have bad intentions or not. There is an intruder, actually. He has a bad, dark soul, and the guards are under his control. This is why I need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“You sure need to get out of there immediately! But why are you asking me? How could _I_ save _you_?”

“I don’t exactly need to be saved!” the princes said, a bit annoyed, “I am afraid I don’t like to play the role of the princess trapped in a tower, who waits to be rescued by a knight in shining armour. You happen to be the heir of the ‘Hero of Time’… and you may be the only one who can hear me, for now.”

“I should get offended,” Tooru pouted.

A muffled giggle came out, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“And I am no heir of anyone, I can assure you this,” his tone was sad.

“Look, I strongly believe I am not mistaken. Any way, we don’t have time for all this right now. I really don’t know how is it even possible for me to keep a so long conversation going, most of all because I had been calling you for a whole hour. So, before something bad happens or my… partially unreliable powers fade away, let me tell you what exactly you need to do to come and fetch me, ok?”

How could he possibly betray the great hopes she was placing in him? “Ok,” he said, with a conviction he didn’t know he had in the first place.

“Thank you,” a long exhale and then she spoke again, “first of all, which kind of weapons do you own? A sword, a shield, a bow and arrows, for sure. If you could bring a boomerang as well it would be awesome.”

Tooru blushed, “Princess Iwai…” He stumbled over that name, “Princess, which is, exactly, the level of accuracy of your telepathy?”

And here the blushing contest began, her cheeks far more red than Tooru’s ones. “My powers are new to me,” her voice was so small, “but I am doing my best, I have always had—”

“I have no doubt about it”, Tooru interrupted, “it’s just that you clearly can’t see where exactly I live, can you?”

“It’s… it’s dark, do you seriously want to waste time this way? What’s the point?”

“The point is that I live in a run-down Kokiri treehouse. Actually, an ‘isolated from the rest of the village because I am already a grown up man’ house.”

“Ok. There is something else, I suppose.”

“Yup. The only weapons I own are a rusty long knife and a slingshot.”

“Oh gods!”


End file.
